Game on
by Mr Whovian Hackleton
Summary: When Ryan bought a new PlayStation 4 things have now gone terrible wrong as the Demon virus takes over the PlayStation and brings them inside the PlayStation 4 with all of the games which includes Easter eggs of Characters.
1. A new game

Chapter 1: A new game

In the towns of Sheffield, Graham and Ryan went out shopping to buy something new for themselves. Graham went into a clothes shop to buy some new clothes for himself and also shoes too, he was in the fitting room trying on some new clothes while Ryan waited for him, he had text message from the Doctor saying that she will be here in a few hours so Ryan texted her back to the Doctor.

"Who are you texting to, Ryan?" Graham asked.

"The Doctor." Said Ryan.

He was telling Graham she would be here in just a few hours from her adventures, which it means she would be very late with a lot of few enemies but she will get there in time. Graham has finished by trying on some new clothes he was ready to buy them. "Got to admit these clothes are amazing." Said Graham. Ryan would say the same thing to Graham. While they were walking back Ryan stop and turned around towards the window and saw the new PlayStation 4.

"Wow that looks amazing." Ryan commented about the PlayStation 4.

Graham can tell if Ryan wanted to buy the PlayStation 4 it was up to him. "If you want to buy you can though," Graham said. "It your money, Ryan do whatever you want mate." Ryan went into the shop had a look around with lots of games even new games too, he had to get couple of new games before he get the PlayStation 4. The new games that Ryan got is.

God of war

Crash team racing nitro fuelled

Spyro the dragon

Medievil

Little Big Planet

Ryan has gathered all of the games and he is now waiting in front of the queue ready to buy the PlayStation 4. "Hi would like to buy the PlayStation 4 please." Ryan asked.

"Certainly, sir." Said the manager as he hands the PlayStation 4 to Ryan as he buys it with a couple of games.

Ryan walked out of the shop with the PlayStation 4 and the games has pulls a smiley grin on his face. "I got it Granddad." Ryan walked over to Graham.

"I'm really glad you did," Graham smiled. "We should get back now, the Doctor might get back before us." Graham and Ryan got on the bus to get back home before the Doctor does. Meanwhile from a cross the Galaxy the Doctor and Yaz were searching for the crystal, the Tardis was broken down as they landed in the middle of nowhere.

"Don't worry, Yaz will get to Graham and Ryan house in no time." The Doctor told Yaz. The Doctor got her tiny pickaxe out and cut off the crystal for the Tardis, Yaz looked around to see if they were any enemies coming pass by as she saw one far away from them.

"Doctor, I think I just saw an alien coming towards us very slowly." Said Yaz.

"Oh that is an alien, Yaz it the Demon virus." The Doctor said. She hurried up by cutting off the crystal quickly as she. Yaz started to panic about the Demon virus running very fast as they can towards the Doctor and Yaz.

"Hurry, Doctor!" Cried Yaz. The Demon virus are getting closer but the Doctor has now cut off crystal as they now head back Tardis but the Demon virus tries to get inside the Tardis but the managed to cut off the Demon virus hand off as they left the Galaxy and travel back to Earth.

"Careful, Yaz," Said the Doctor. "Don't touch the Demon virus hand, it kills you." The Doctor puts on her gloves as she carefully puts the Demon virus into a jar so it won't get out. The Doctor checked the time, she was really shocked that they are running late. "We really need to get back to earth right away." The Doctor hurried.

Meanwhile Ryan and Graham got back home from shopping as they were having a cup of tea as they are still waiting for Doctor to come over. "She really is getting very late." Graham said as he sipped his tea. Graham looked at Ryan and asked him a question. "Do you think the Doctor can play the PlayStation 4 with you, Ryan?" He asked to Ryan.

"Yeah, girls can play games with anyone." Said Ryan.

Suddenly they heard a strange noise from the back garden it was the Tardis and out came from the Tardis is the Doctor and Yaz, but the Doctor to apologise when she was very late. "Sorry I was late you two." The Doctor apologise to Graham and Ryan.

"That alright, Doc," Graham accept her apology. "Ryan just bought a new PlayStation 4, you can play with him if you want Doc I'll just put the kettle again." While Graham puts on the kettle on Ryan turns the PlayStation 4 on. Inside the Tardis the Demon virus hand came alive and jumped out from the shelfs and smashed the jar which is now crawling out from the Tardis and it is now crawling it way through the house which Graham has forgotten to close the back door.

"Oops, I forgotten close the back door." Graham closed the back door and brought two cups of teas over to Yaz and the Doctor.

"Which game should we play?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, we can play Crash team racing," Said Ryan. "It is fun to race."

"Crash team racing it is then." The Doctor smiled of joy. Graham and Yaz sat down next to Ryan and the Doctor while they are playing on Crash team racing, back of the PlayStation 4 the Demon virus sneaked inside the PlayStation 4 and it is now glitching it and taking over it.

Ryan tried to press the action button to play Crash team racing but it was not working. "That odd." Ryan was confused about the PlayStation 4 how it was not working. Yaz looked outside of the garden and saw the Tardis door left open but something was really wasn't really.

"Doctor," Said Yaz. "Didn't you chopped off the Demon virus hand off when you got the crystal for the Tardis?" The Doctor was really feared on how the Demon virus got out from the Tardis as it managed to get inside the house. A wormhole is open from the TV screen as the Demon virus hand grab hold of Yaz and took her away from them.

"Oh no," Cried the Doctor. "It took Yaz, we got to get inside the TV and rescue Yaz from the Demon virus." Graham and Ryan hold hands to the Doctor as they jumped through the TV to save Yaz from the Demon virus.

Next chapter


	2. PlayStationlobby

Chapter 2: PlayStation lobby

The Doctor, Ryan and Graham jumped into the PlayStation lobby were they are about to find Yaz, they looked around the lobby with lots of characters walking around the PlayStation lobby which Ryan can know everything about the characters from other games that he remembers them.

"I know these characters," Ryan remembered. "That him with the mask from KillZone and that Kratos from God of War." Graham wanted to know how Ryan rememberers those characters for a reason.

"How did know you know?" Graham wondered.

The Doctor admires Ryan's memories of all the fictional game characters that he remembers everything he was really smart of his own kind. "We'll have to split up and look for Yaz." Said the Doctor.

They all split up by looking for Yaz, Graham looked at the left as he saw a logo of Spyro the dragon so he enters inside the game.

Ryan looked at the right of the logo of Fortinte "Wow, that looks cool." Ryan wondered as he walks through the entrance to Fortnite. The Doctor heads over to a place called PlayStation store with lots of new games it was her best to look for Yaz.

"Don't you worry Yaz I'm coming for you." The Doctor said to herself. Meanwhile Graham has finally arrived at Spyro the dragon, he had a look around this place with lots of orcs he had to find a hiding place so he won't get caught by them, but out came from nowhere there was dragon from above the sky. "I never see anything like that." Graham said to himself. The dragon turned around looking towards at Graham, he hid back behind the rocks as the dragon walks towards to Graham as he panics thinking he would get burnt by a dragon.

"Hey mister why are you hiding," the dragon asked to Graham. "I'm not gonna hurt you." The dragon said nicely. Graham was relief, he wasn't scared by a dragon because the dragon is friendly to him.

"It really nice to meet you, but my name is Graham." Graham introduces to himself.

"Hi, I'm Spyro the dragon." Said Spyro.

"So what are you really doing now?" Graham asked to Spyro.

"I'm actually gonna rescue the dragons from Gnasty Gnorc," Spyro said. "The dragons have been trapped inside the emeralds from Gnasty Gnorc spell, there's only 80 dragons to be rescued." Spyro really needed some help but Graham was really shocked since there are only 80 dragons to be found, but he had no choice by only helping Spyro on his adventure

.

Meanwhile at Fortnite, Ryan was pretty good and cool for the first time of shooting in a big battlefield with lots of players playing against each others. "Yeah boi!" Ryan screamed in excitement. He finds it really amazing as he wins the battlefield again like 34 times in a row but some of characters of Fortnite aren't happy with Ryan because he is still good at winning. Raven, Hybird and beast mode are not liking Ryan for a reason why he is winning on Fortnite.

"He really thinks, he so cool." Said Raven angrily. But he had one idea to get rid of Ryan for the next battle, at the PlayStation store the Doctor is still looking for Yaz but there was no sign of her on where she been taken. She tried asking all of the game characters but they never seen her anywhere, but the Doctor will never give up.

"She's got to be around here somewhere." The Doctor tried her best to find her until she saw lots of Astro bots cheering for the Nitro Squad as they are waving to their fans. "Nitro Squad, are they a bit like Disney princesses." The Doctor reminded.

The Astro bot was standing next to the Doctor and nodded to her, a bit like Disney princesses that the Doctor has said. The Doctor put her hands on the boxes of crates as suddenly she accidentally pushed them off as they fall down and landed on the go karts as the group of scientists came back in.

"What have you done!" Shouted one of the scientists. The Doctor tried to apologise to the scientists but they were not very nice.

"Look I'm really sorry about your kart." The Doctor apologise to the scientists. But they didn't accept the Doctor apology.

"I will make you pay for this." The scientists walks every closely towards the Doctor as she started run away from them. The scientists sends their minions to capture the Doctor but she is still running fast away from the minions but she went through the back stage as the minions are still looking for her. The Doctor looked around the back stage with lots of famous characters taking a break from the show, the Doctor walked through the corridors until she saw the minions walking though the corridors but the Doctor quickly opened the door to get inside as the kept on searching for the Doctor.

"Phew, that was close." The Doctor wiped a bit of sweat from her head, but she did saw the Nitro Squad in shock how the Doctor came in here because the Doctor had to explain it to them. "Hi, I'm the Doctor and I can explain," The Doctor introduced to herself before explaining to the Nitro Squad "I was running away from the baddies because they are like bullies, I tried to apologise about the accident for what I did but they didn't." The Doctor said sadly.

The Nitro Squad really believed in her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," the female bandicoot puts her hand gently on the Doctor's shoulder to make her feel better. "I'm Isabella, that Megumi, Liz, Ami and Tawna." Isabella introduces to herself and her friends. The Doctor Nitro Squad sat down had a good conversation which they got in pretty well.

"So how long have you met each other." The Doctor asked to one of Nitro Squad.

"We first met Tawna when rescued us before she was captured by Dr Neo Cortex and his minions," Liz told the Doctor about Tawna. "But Crash came back to Dr Neo Cortex lair by rescuing Tawna and defeating Dr Neo Cortex." The Doctor was amazed by this story even though Tawna was happily blushed because her cheeks were red.

The Doctor would ask Tawna a question about Crash. "How long have you met Crash, Tawna?" She asked to Tawna.

"Well, me and Crash are perfectly good," Tawna said happily. "You know, Crash is the loyalty and brave hero because he is so sweet and I love him so much but I truly adore my sister in law Coco." Tawna really had one thing in her mind how she truly loves Crash and admire him as a hero.

The Doctor got out from her chair as she is about to leave and find Yaz. "I really gotta go now because I got to find my friend, Yaz." Said the Doctor.

"Whose Yaz?" Ami asked.

"Yaz is a friend and a companion of mine same as Ryan and Graham." The Doctor told them.

"Wow you have really good friends Doctor." Said Megumi. The Doctor appreciates Megumi kindness that why the Doctor likes kind people.

"Be safe out there Doctor." Said Tawna.

"Thank you Tawna you're the best, same as the Nitro Squad." The Doctor heads out to find Yaz as she lefts the PlayStation store, but hiding in the dark corners was the Demon virus as it saw the Doctor looking for Yaz but the Demon virus went somewhere else.

Next chapter


	3. Thenextround

Chapter 3: The next round

Ryan was getting ready for the next round on Fortnite Raven, hybrid and beast mode have got bigger plans to get rid of Ryan. They've set up a lot of traps in the frozen castle but Hybrid saw Ryan gliding though the sky. "He's here, we must leave." Said Hybrid.

"We'll be sneaking up on him for a final showdown." Ryan has arrived at the frozen castle by getting more ammo and more supplies for the next wave. Ryan got all the stuff that he needed as he walks downstairs he heard a noise that fallen off from the table top, it was a plant pot that already broken but something strange isn't quite right for Ryan he might have know it could be a trap as he kept on walking.

"What was that!" Ryan panic as he heard a giant foot step what really coming towards Ryan as he knows he would be in danger by something big, Beast mode jumped down as Ryan quickly moved away from Beast mode. "Whoa, I never see anything like this before." Said Ryan.

"You really thought you could runaway and win again." It was Raven all along who would put Ryan in danger because Ryan wasn't happy to hear about Raven and his traps. Ryan would never run away without fight against Raven, Hybrid and Beast mode. "Why don't you just give up Ryan and let us win." Raven said.

"Just because you hate me and want to get rid of me, you won't get away with this mate." Said Ryan. The others started to laugh at Ryan with his wisdom of speech.

"Well, you left us no choice," Said Raven. "It really nice meeting you, Ryan." Raven pointed his pistol against Ryan, but pulled out a disco bomb and drops it leaving Raven, Hybrid and Beast mode can't help but dancing, but Ryan has already left.

Meanwhile Graham was getting exhausted from rescuing from the dragons and defeating the enemies they are on their last journey to stop Gnasty Gnorc. "Where almost there, Graham." Said Spyro. Graham is really chuffed from their long adventures but he is really glad from finishing the last adventure.

"Thank heavens for that," Graham chuckled. "So you'll be defeating Gnasty Gnorc and it will be over right?" Graham asked.

"Yeah it will, you've been a great helper Graham I always trust you as a friend." Said Spyro with kind words. Graham was really happy to hear from Spyro because he was such a nice and kind dragon, they walked through the portal to Gnasty Gnorc lair for a battle.

"It looks like it just and him." Graham said.

Gnasty Gnorc was waiting for Spyro and his new friend Graham. "So we finally meet at last," Said Gnasty Gnorc. Next to Spyro is Graham because Gnasty Gnorc looked at him for a reason. "I see you found a new friend, Spyro." Gnasty Gnorc pointed at Graham.

"Yeah, he's a new sidekick like Sparx because we are gonna take you down." Spyro said to Gnasty Gnorc. Graham saw blue person holding a key as he asked Spyro a question about the blue man.

"Spyro, who is this blue man?" He asked.

"That a thief holding key," Spyro said. "I can actually charge at it I can get it to unlock it to defeat Gnasty Gnorc." Spyro and Graham went after the blue thief by stopping him as they went around the hallway, Graham was puffing and patting which he nearly run out of breath. But they've finally got the key from the blue thief which unlocks another door with another blue thief.

"Oh no another blue thief." Graham moaned.

They still went after another blue thief to get another key as they still ran around the hallway again which they have finally got the key from the blue thief. It was time to defeat Gnasty Gnorc from chasing the blue thief like madness but it is the final show down for Gnasty Gnorc.

"You can't stop me." Laughed Gnasty Gnorc as he started to run away from Spyro and Graham. Spyro ran faster to chase Gnasty Gnorc, he jumped through the obstacles platform as Spyro used his flame breath to burn Gnasty Gnorc but he still kept on running away from Spyro, jumping through the different obstacles platform by gliding through to stop Gnasty Gnorc.

"Well, you finally made it Spyro this will be the last." Gnasty Gnorc raises his magical hammer as he is about to trap Spyro into a emerald, but luckily Graham came to save Spyro by throwing a pipe at Gnasty Gnorc as Spyro finally toasted Gnasty Gnorc for good.

"You're toast, Gnorc." Chuckled Spyro.

They finally returned back to the dragons world with all the dragons been rescued from Gnasty Gnorc and also the treasure of gems have been returned to the dragons too. Graham was about to say goodbye to Spyro as he heads back to find the Doctor and Ryan.

"Goodbye mate, I've got to go find Doctor and Ryan," Said Graham. "They've still been looking for Yaz ." Graham gave Spyro a hug and a goodbye. It was really nice helping Spyro to rescuing the dragons and bringing back the treasure of gems.

Meanwhile the Doctor returned back to the PlayStation lobby with no sign of Yaz but she did saw Ryan coming back from Fortnite, but he already saw her too. "Doctor, there you are." Ryan run towards the Doctor. The Doctor asked Ryan if he saw Yaz in Fortnite.

"Ryan did you see Yaz in Fortnite?" The Doctor asked Ryan.

"No she wasn't in here but I did have fun in Fortnite." Ryan said.

The Doctor can't believe when Ryan had lots of fun in Fortnite because she has told him to Yaz. "Ryan, I told you to find Yaz not just playing a modern warfare." The Doctor told Ryan. Graham came along too but he didn't see Yaz.

"Hello guys did anyone found Yaz?" Graham asked. But he already had fun in Spyro the dragon.

"No, not really." Said The Doctor.

The Doctor turned around and saw another game title, Medievil this is where Yaz could be there with the Demon virus so they've entered to Medievil by finding Yaz because they might need some help from a hero in Medievil.

Next chapter


	4. Unstoppable

Chapter 4: Unstoppable

In the hidden place where the Doctor, Ryan and Graham cannot find Yaz. The Demon virus healed back to normal as Yaz was lock inside a cage, seeing the Demon virus getting stronger and unstoppable, he had to take look about the Doctor but she really knows some of the old enemies from the past which gave the Demon virus an idea by creating the all of the enemies.

The Daleks

The Cybermen

Sniper bots

Ice warriors

The clockwork bots

The Judons

Emoji bots

He created the enemies from the Doctor's memories, like a 3D printer. When the creation is almost finished Yaz feared that the Demon virus army of all different foes that they can kill the Doctor and her friends, the Demon will never get away with this. "This can't be happening!" She cried.

Meanwhile the Doctor, Ryan and Graham. Have arrived at Medievil as they still continue to find Yaz, but they also found a crypt in the graveyards but Ryan only knows who lives here inside this crypt. "I know who lives in here." Said Ryan. The Doctor and Graham didn't even know lives here in the graveyards.

"How do you know, Ryan?" Graham asked.

"Sir Daniel Fortesque." Ryan told Graham.

The Doctor and the others walk towards the crypt by opening the doors as they entered inside. They went downstairs as they look around inside the crypt, it was very dark and cold the floor was very wet as they walk through. Graham had look at the paintings on the wall, they were knights battling against evil, but Graham saw a knight fell from the first charge by arrows from the sky. "Wow, I guessed that battle must have ended well." Graham said to himself.

The Doctor had a look inside the treasure chest, but there was nothing inside which it has been taken by someone else. Ryan walked towards the wooden bed which he didn't notice that Sir Daniel Fortesque has already left, he really knows that they were too late to find him.

"Daniel, not here guys." Said Ryan.

"Wait, is he gone already?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, fell from the first charge and now he is back from the dead and now gone." Graham said. The others decided to leave the crypt until somebody came down the stairs, they heard a frightful sounds coming from someone who walks inside the crypt. "Could this be, Sir Daniel Fortesque?" Ryan thought to himself. But could it be Sir Daniel Fortesque coming back from a long adventure. When Sir Daniel Fortesque came downstairs back to his resting place, he actually saw three people wondering around the crypt room. The others looked at Sir Daniel Fortesque and looked back to each other before Sir Daniel asked some questions.

"(Mumbled) What are you lot doing here?" Sir Daniel Fortesque asked.

"We were just looking for a lost friend called, Yaz." The Doctor said.

"You haven't seen her anywhere, have you?" Graham asked.

Sir Daniel Fortesque shook his head because he didn't see, Yaz. "(Mumbled) Sorry, I haven't see your friend, Yaz, maybe I can help you find your friend." Said Sir Daniel Fortesque. Suddenly someone coming down from the stairs was a Cyberman, the Cyberman is about to attack the Doctor, Ryan and Graham. But luckily Sir Daniel Fortesque saves the others from the Cyberman by slaying through the head. The Doctor had to take a look at the Cyberman, there were little bits of cube which she knows, this Cyberman was made by the Demon virus.

"I thought that was a original Cyberman," The Doctor thought. "But this was made by the Demon virus." Sir Daniel Fortesque looked very confused same as Ryan and Graham. It was very strange how the Cyberman was an 8 bit or 16 bit.

"So what do we do now." Ryan asked.

"Easy, we'll have to continue to find, Yaz, and it a good thing, Sir Daniel Fortesque is here to help." The Doctor said. Sir Daniel Fortesque bowed front of the Doctor for their greatest quest, until the Cyberman has rebuilt it self back together. The others looked at the Cyberman, it was not defeated by Sir Daniel Fortesque as it still walking towards the Doctor and the others as they started runaway.

They were luckily ran away from the Cyberman as Sir Daniel Fortesque locked the Cyberman inside the crypt, the Doctor cannot believe how the Cyberman is still alive because it became unstoppable and undefeated. The others left Medievil as they still continue to find Yaz until someone found the Doctor again.

"Hey, Doctor it us again." Shouted Liz as she waved her hands up high.

"Oh hi, Liz what up?" Asked the Doctor.

"We really need you're help to win against, Nitros Oxide." Said Megumi. Feeling worried. The Doctor would take that as a yes by saving their world from Nitros Oxide. The Doctor followed the Nitro Squad to the entrance of Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled where Nitros Oxide is waiting for someone, someone who can be better and faster than him.

Next chapter


	5. Oxide

Chapter 5: Oxide

The Doctor and her friends have travelled to Crash team racing nitro fuelled to save their home planet from Nitros Oxide. The Doctor had a look at the Oxide space ship, looks like a Gallifreyan ship. That what the Doctor would thought and describe about the Oxide space ship. "Wow, looks bigger to me," The Doctor said. "He is really waiting for us, that what I can tell." The Doctor saw the Nitro Squad and the three Bandicoots, they've been waiting here the Doctor to come and save the planet.

"Oh, Doctor you made it," Said Isabella with joy and relief. She then looked at the Doctor's friends. "Are those are your friends?" She asked the Doctor as her friends waved at Isabella with greetings.

The Doctor was really glad to meet the Nitro Squad except the three Bandicoots, she really wanted meet them, she had a look the little Bandicoot wearing blue shorts, red shoes and finger less brown gloves. "Aww, he looks cool and cute." She gave the little Bandicoot cuddle. Until Tawna came back to see the Doctor again she was glad to see her. "Tawna, good to see you again." Said the Doctor happily.

The Doctor gave Tawna a hug, but Tawna was so relief when the Doctor came to help to stop Nitros Oxide. "Thank goodness you came here to save our planet," Tawna said really gladly. "Nitros Oxide, is waiting for you, Doctor." But she almost forgot to introduce to her boyfriend and her sister in law to the Doctor and her friends. "Oh, wait I almost forgot. Doctor this is my favourite cute boyfriend, Crash, and that my favourite little sister in law, Coco." Her sister in law, Coco was really shy in front of the Doctor and her friends.

"Hi." Coco said in a quiet voice. She was really shy and happy to meet the Doctor and the others for the first time.

"Aww, they are really cute you know." Said Ryan.

"Wait, Doc, how are you save their planet without a kart." Graham asked the Doctor. Graham was right, the Doctor cannot race without a kart so instead, Crash gave the Doctor his kart. The Doctor didn't know what to say, so she hugged with a thank you to Crash.

"Thank you, mate." Said the Doctor as she heads over to the oxide ship. Out from the oxide space was, Nitros Oxide with his hovercraft when he see the Doctor. "So, you must be Nitro Oxide, nice to meet you." She greeted to Nitro Oxides.

"Well, it looks like the little terror fern has finally collected all the 12 trophies to become worlds best champion." Until he saw the Doctor, because this would be a misunderstanding. "Wait a minute, you're not, Crash where is he?!" He asked the Doctor getting angry at her.

"Sorry mate, he told me to take over like a team." The Doctor said.

"Oh really, fine it looks we about to get ready for the final race of humanity." The Doctor and Nitro Oxide went inside the oxide ship as they are ready for the final race. Meanwhile, Sir Daniel Fortesque finally got here, but he was so late as he missed out already.

"(Mumbled) Sorry I'm late," Sir Daniel Fortesque apologists. "(Mumbled) Have I missed anything?" The Nitro Squad and the bandicoots looked at Sir Daniel Fortesque in a strange way about this skeleton knight. They did feel a bit scared, but Sir Daniel Fortesque is really friendly and he would never hurt anyone.

Graham had to tell, Sir Daniel about the Doctor saving the planet from Nitros Oxide. "Daniel, the Doctor has just gone already to save the planet." Graham told Sir Daniel Fortesque.

Poor Sir Daniel Fortesque who missed out, but the Nitro Squad and the three Bandicoots looked at Sir Daniel Fortesque for a reason which they look a bit scared. "(Mumbled) Hello," He greeted to them. "(Mumbled) I'm Sir Daniel Fortesque, From Gallowmere." Sir Daniel Fortesque bowed in front of the Nitro Squad and the Bandicoots. Sir Daniel Fortesque pick up a flower and gave it to Isabella, which turns out that Isabella isn't afraid of Sir Daniel Fortesque.

"Thank you, Sir." Said Isabella as she blows him a kiss. Sir Daniel really smiled at Isabella in a kind way, even though the Bandicoots aren't afraid of him because they know he is a hero from Gallowmere.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Nitros Oxide are ready to race in Oxide Station as Nitros Oxide looked at the Doctor with an evil face. "You're going to lose, Doctor!" Nitros Oxide laughed at the Doctor. The Doctor glared at Nitros Oxide for being evil and mean. As they waited the lights are about to start.

3..2..before the lights go green, Nitros Oxide cheated. The Doctor was angry and disappointed of Nitros Oxide.

"Hey, that cheating!" She said angrily at Nitros Oxide. She had to catch him up, until Nitros Oxide went through an item box and randomly selected of TNT. The Doctor quickly dodged through the TNT as she used the missiles by aiming at Nitros Oxide, but the missile went towards the TNT which apparently the target was missed out on Nitro Oxide.

"No chance!" Nitros Oxide laughed. The Doctor wasn't very happy as she still keeps up by getting past through Nitros Oxide. He then through another item box which randomly selected of red bottles of potions, where he throws it at the Doctor and it actually hits the Doctor by making her slow, she wasn't very happy at all when her kart is slowing down for a bit. The kart still going fast after from the red bottle of potion by Nitros Oxide.

The Doctor drove through an item box which randomly selected of nitro speeds, she went super fast of lighting speed to catch up on Nitros Oxide. He was really glad that he got rid of the Doctor by throwing the red bottle of potion, but the Doctor finally got past Nitros Oxide, his face wasn't happy he was completely angry as he started to rage.

"See ya then, Oxide." The Doctor said giving Nitros Oxide a thumbs up. Nitros Oxide cannot take anymore with the Doctor, he then drove through another item box and randomly selected of three bowling bombs. Nitros Oxide throws the bombs at the Doctor, she looked behind as she saw the bombs coming towards her as she quickly dodged the bombs very fast, but Nitros Oxide was very pleased on how he missed which makes him still angry.

Lap 2

The Doctor is getting pretty good at winning the race as Nitros Oxide is still catching up, he drove through another item box and randomly selected another red bottle of potion, he kept a closer good aim at the Doctor throws it at her, but actually missed it again because the Doctor is still winning.

"Ha ha, so close!" The Doctor laughed at Nitros Oxide still losing.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" Nitro Oxide growled and glared at the Doctor. The Doctor drove another item box and randomly selected of green bottle of potion and drop it, in front of Nitros Oxide which he accidentally got hit. Nitros Oxide is still racing and raging as he tries to drive past the Doctor, she jumped into a boost pad into another road as she saw the space ships and the stars that shines brightly.

"Wow, this looks very beautiful and brilliant." The Doctor said to herself.

Final lap

Nitros Oxide drove through another item box and randomly selected the missiles, but he wasn't going to aim and fire it at the Doctor, he was planning to hit the Doctor unconscious. He drifted so fast to catch up on the Doctor as she was still driving, suddenly the Doctor turned around and saw Nitros Oxide as he is about to hit the Doctor. "Aghhh!" The Doctor screamed.

Luckily the Doctor grab hold of the missile quickly by fighting back at Nitros Oxide. "You'd, wish that you didn't win the race!" Said Nitros Oxide. The Doctor got her sonic screwdriver out, would be crazy if she was going to blow themselves up into sky high.

"Well, think again, Oxide." The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver as she managed to get out of the kart and, BANG!!

Thankfully, the Doctor was alive as the kart and the hovercraft went in flames, but the Doctor doesn't know if Nitros Oxide is still alive. She had to go and find Nitros Oxide, she found him laying unconscious which he really did try to kill the Doctor, but suddenly Nitros Oxide shape shifted into the Demon virus. He was Nitros Oxide all the time as a disguise. The Doctor started asking questions at the Demon virus.

"Alright, I know your not Nitros Oxide, but where is Yaz?" She asked. A loud shouted her name.

"DOCTOR!!" Someone shouted the Doctor for help.

The Doctor can finally hear her as she is now been found. The Demon virus used it claws to kill the Doctor as she throws the flames at the Demon virus at it face, the Doctor ran away from the Demon virus as she heads over to find Yaz. The Doctor finally found Yaz inside a cage as she got her sonic screwdriver out and opened the cage, Yaz is finally free from the Doctor's help.

"Thank goodness you're here, Doctor." Said Yaz cried happily.

"It okay, Yaz your safe now," Said the Doctor. "Graham and Ryan are waiting for us so let's go." The Doctor and Yaz quickly escaped Oxide Station before the Demon virus finds them and catch's them. As they were about to escape, they Judons coming towards at the Doctor and Yaz.

"Oh my god, it the Judons." Yaz panic.

"They are not the original ones, but they made by the Demon virus, Yaz." The Doctor said. The Doctor and Yaz had to take the shortcut to escape Oxide Station, the Demon virus saw the Doctor and Yaz leaving Oxide Station very quickly as they left, but the Demon virus has a second plans to take over the PlayStation.

Next chapter


	6. Virusofdarkness

Chapter 6: Virus of darkness

Sir Daniel Fortesque and Crunch were playing chess, while the others are still waiting for the Doctor to come back. Crunch doesn't know how to play chess, but at least Sir Daniel Fortesque is here to help him which Sir Daniel felt quite a bit annoyed of Crunch when he can't play it right.

"There?" Crunch asked. Sir Daniel Fortesque looked Crunch in a grumpy way.

"(Mumbled) No, not there, there!" Sir Daniel Fortesque said angrily pointed at the chess board. From the outside, Ryan can actually see the Doctor coming back along with Yaz. Ryan quickly ran inside of the house to tell that the Doctor is back with Yaz.

"You guys, she back with Yaz!" Said Ryan.

"Wait, she found Yaz coming back Oxide station?" Graham Asked. Ryan nodded to Graham. The Doctor and Yaz finally came back as they are now reunited together. "Thank goodness you came back Yaz." Graham said happily. The Doctor had to tell everyone that the Demon virus is still alive, but the Doctor needed some ideas.

"We only escaped from Oxide station, but also he is still alive and we need to stop him." The Doctor suggested with a plan.

Ryan looked at the window, there are so many Daleks patrolling this land. If someone walks out they can get exterminated by a Dalek. "There's too many of them, Doctor." Ryan exclaimed.

The Doctor couldn't believe her eyes, there were too many Daleks around the area. "You got to be kidding me!" The Doctor gutted. The Bandicoots tried to think of something, but Megumi was the only one with brains. The amazing idea that she came up with that idea.

"I know what we can do!" Said Megumi. "We can make something like those guys are. So we can get out of here." The Doctor looked at the window again and agreed with Megumi by creating a Dalek like them. The Doctor smile with glee as she gave Megumi a high five and a hug. While the Daleks were still on the portal, the others are getting started on making a new Dalek.

The Doctor curved the side like a triangle and put gold balls on each side, Liz painted an empty kitchen roll in silver to make it look like a ray gun and she painted the top of the plunger black and from the bottom she painted grey. Crash and Tawna painted the bowl gold as Crash grabbed a tennis ball and cut a little hole by putting the tennis ball inside a stick, he also got a black pen out and drawn an eye on a tennis ball. Sir Daniel Fortesque found two empty plastic cups and gave it to Tawna by super gluing it to the bowl on top.

40 minutes later after making their own Daleks, the Doctor looked at the designed Daleks by looking at the original Daleks which they look every different compared to theirs. "Well, got to say… it looks brilliant like the original Daleks, but that will do." The Doctor said as she get inside the Dalek. The others got inside but Crash wanted to come too.

"Wait, Doctor." Tawna asked the Doctor to wait for Crash.

"Yes, Tawna." The Doctor waited.

"Crash wants to come with you. You won't mind keeping him safe for me because I don't want to lose him, since I thought he would be gone but yet he came back to rescue me from Dr Cortex." Tawna picked Crash up and put him on the Doctor's lap inside the Dalek.

Crash looked into Tawna eyes with tears coming down, Crash wiped Tawna's tears away gently and put his left hand on Tawna cheek. "Please be careful… (Sniffed) my brave hero." Tawna cried as she kissed Crash's cheek.

Crunch opened the garage door as the Doctor and the others left the house. The Doctor and the others were struggling to keep control by avoiding the Daleks, Graham looked at the sky it was dark red and very dark cloudy. "The sky looks very dark out there, Doc." Graham exclaimed. The Doctor looked at the sky too because she might notice something that been planted somewhere around the area.

"Graham, take Crash with you, I know where this is coming from." The Doctor got out of the Dalek as she runs through the forest. Ryan and Yaz looked behind as they saw the Doctor got out of the Dalek.

"Where the Doctor going?" Yaz asked.

"Where ever she is going." Graham said. "Come on, we got to get back to the PlayStation lobby for safety, before the Daleks will kill us all."

The Doctor walked through the wobbly bridge, she was halfway there by climbing up the mountains as she grips tightly by climbing up. She looked down from the mountains towards the ground as she gulped, but she still kept on climbing to the top, luckily she saw a virus beam that drains the sunlight to the virus beam with full power. The Doctor pick up a rock as she starts to smash the virus beam, the sky went back to normal as virus beam was damage and stopped the sunlight by draining it.

"Right, got to get back to the others." Before the Doctor heads back a Dalek came from nowhere as it spotted the Doctor, the Dalek was about to exterminate her.

"EXTERMINATE!!" The Dalek pointed it ray gun by firing at the Doctor. Lucky for the Doctor she actually dodged from the Dalek's ray gun as she ran away from it, she climbed down from the mountains to the ground and ran across to the wobbly bridge and ran through the forest. She finally got back inside the Dalek and heads back to the PlayStation lobby where the others are waiting for the Doctor to come back.

Meanwhile, the others are waiting for the Doctor to back as they are sitting on the floor. Crash fell asleep on Graham's legs as he snores. "Well, at least we're still waiting for the Doctor to come back." Graham said, rubbing Crash's hair. Yaz looked at Crash when he is asleep in adorable way.

"Awww, he's asleep." Yaz chuckled.

"Man, I feel like I need a drink." Ryan exclaimed. Graham had a thought about having vending machines in the PlayStation lobby which he could agree with Ryan. Graham didn't really notice that PlayStation got vending machines accept they've got healing potions inside the vending's.

"Yeah, Ryan, they've got healing potions. That all they got." Said Graham. But someone else who is happy to see Graham again.

"Hi, Graham." Spyro smiled and ran towards to Graham.

"Oh, hello again, Spyro." Graham smiled at Spyro. Crash woke up from his sleeps as he saw Spyro, he jumped of joy of seeing his best friend Spyro. Crash was very happy as he gave Spyro a hug, but Graham, Ryan and Yaz. Didn't realised when Crash and Spyro have already known each other as friends.

"Wow boy, Crash it good to see you again. How's it going?" Spyro asked of joy. Crash gave him a thumbs up as in 'Everything is good, bro.' before they start having a chat, Graham asked some questions to Spyro and Crash.

"Wait! How long have you two known each other?" Graham question Spyro and Crash.

"We have known each other from the Spyro N friends Grand Prix." Said Spyro.

Graham, Ryan and Yaz. Look at each other as they didn't know they were friends, which they've already quite noticed that for a reason about friendship. "Oh, I get it now." Graham finally got it about Spyro and Crash.

"So, what are you guys waiting here for?" Spyro asked the others.

"We're just waiting here for the Doctor to come back." Ryan said. Spyro looked very confused about the person's name.

"Doctor Who?" He asked the others. Graham had to tell Spyro about the Doctor, who is a TimeLord.

"The Doctor, is a friend of ours. She is a TimeLord because we call ourselves the team Tardis, we travel around time and space from the Tardis." Graham told Spyro.

"Wow, I really like to meet her." Spyro felt very glad that he wanted to their friend called the Doctor.

Meanwhile, the Doctor left Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled she was about to find the others on where they are, the Demon virus has finally spotted the Doctor from a hiding place and yet, the Demon virus has planted another virus beam which is now growing into vines turning everything into darkness.

The Doctor finally found her friends along with their new, Spyro the dragon. "Who this?" The Doctor asked.

"That Spyro, I've only met him since I was trying to find Yaz." Said Graham.

"Hi, I'm Spyro nice to meet you." Spyro smiled at the Doctor. The Doctor gave Spyro a handshake, she really finds him adorable and amazing purple dragon. But the Doctor did not notice about Spyro and Crash, on how they became friends she started asking some question to Spyro.

"Wait, how long have you known, Crash?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, easy I've met him in the Grand Prix." Spyro said. It really makes scene to the Doctor about Crash and Spyro friendship.

"Alright, we got to find the Demon virus before it causes more disaster to PlayStation which it can takes over reality forever from the outside world." The Doctor said to the others. Ryan has spotted something behind the Doctor, it was the enemies walking towards to the others. The Cybermen, the Sniper bots, the Ice warriors, the Clockwork bots, the Judoons, the Daleks and the Emoji bots. The Doctor and the others looked at the enemies in fear and panic as they started run away from them.

"Doc, we better get out of here right now." Said Graham.

"Okay, let's go!" The Doctor shout as they started to run. The PlayStation characters tried to fight back, but there was no use at all. The Doctor found a hiding place so the enemies won't get to them, but Clockwork bots are getting closer to the others but luckily, Sir Daniel Fortesque finally saved the Doctor and her friends. He used the crossbow by aiming at the Clockwork bots through the heads.

"(Mumbled) Go, I'll be fine." Cried Sir Daniel Fortesque.

"Thanks, mate and be careful out there." Said Graham. The others were thankful for Sir Daniel Fortesque, who saved them from the evil enemies. While they still safe inside the Doctor needed to come up with a plan to stop the Demon virus by saving PlayStation once and for all.

"Time is running out, if we don't stop the Demon virus." The Doctor said trying to think of something to stop the Demon virus. Yaz came up towards the Doctor by asking a question on how to defeat the Demon virus.

"How are you going to stop the Demon virus, Doctor?" Yaz asked.

"One way or another." The Doctor said.

"Oh, really!" A deep voice coming from the corners of the wall against them, but Ryan wasn't very to them again after the last time, in what happened in Fortnite.

Ryan has already know this day would come to him. "Oh no, you again!" Ryan growled at them. Ryan was about to fight Raven and his friends again, Graham had to back it up against Ryan and Raven.

"Whoa! Stop right there, what going on with you two?" Graham asked one of them.

"These three, tried to kill me." Ryan exclaimed to Graham. But Graham wasn't very happy to hear this from Raven, Beast mode and Hybrid.

"You did not!" Shouted Graham. Raven moaned at Ryan and Graham. He really was fed up of Ryan, winning every points on Fortnite which they had a plan to kill Ryan. He then started to get angry at Ryan and Graham for no reason why.

"Well, we're fed up of him winning every single round!" Raven yelled at Graham. Luckily the Doctor came up to Raven and slapped him in the face by telling Raven off, for trying to Ryan.

"Look here! You don't hurt one of my friends for that kind of reason that you'd wanted to kill, Ryan." The Doctor shouted at him. "What you two need to do is… shake each other's hands, by saying sorry." Ryan and Raven shake each other's hands as they said sorry.

"I'm sorry that I'm winning every single round." Ryan apologies to Raven.

"Well, I'm sorry that we tried to kill you." Raven apologies to Ryan.

The Doctor and Graham were relieved that Ryan and Raven are now friends, after their hatred moments from Fortnite. Raven started to ask the Doctor about the plan.

"So… what plan are you working on?" He asked the Doctor.

"Oh simple, we are gonna need some heroes to stop the Demon virus." The Doctor said to Raven which he agrees with her plans.

Next chapter


	7. Helpfromtheheroes

Chapter 7: The help from the heroes

While the Doctor told everyone about the plan, she needs to find some heroes to stop the Demon virus from destroying PlayStation. The Doctor got out from their hiding place as the others waited for her. "You lot stay here, I will be back." Said the Doctor. Graham puts his hands on the Doctor's shoulders.

"Please be careful, Doc." Graham said.

"I will." She said to Graham as the Doctor went off to find the heroes. As the Doctor kept on walking she saw a little sack person, who is really scared of getting exterminated by the Daleks, but the Doctor found a grenade on the floor that hasn't been blown up. The sack person saw the Doctor as she tells him to run away from the Daleks.

"HOSTILE IS RUNNING AWAY, EXTERMINATE!!!" The Daleks yelled as they try to stop the little sack person. The Doctor pulls the trigger from the grenade and throws at the Daleks and blows them up. The sack person was lucky to be alive when he was saved by the Doctor, he runs up to her and gave her a soft hug.

"It okay, little guy you're safe. What your name?" The Doctor asked the sack person.

The sack person opens up it POPIT and selected stickers of words. He stuck his name on the wall, his name is Sackboy when he introducing himself to the Doctor.

"Oh, good another silent hero. Come on." Said the Doctor. Sackboy glared at her as they set off to find more heroes. Meanwhile, Kratos and his son Atreus were fighting against the Sniper bots. Atresus is still firing his arrows at the Sniper bots, straight through the eyes.

"Father, we can't hold them off!" Cried Atresus.

"We have no choice boy, but too fight." Said Kratos.

The Doctor and Sackboy saw Kratos and Astresus struggling to the Sniper bots, Sackboy opens up his POPIT to his tools bag by creating a tank. The Doctor really liked Sackboy's idea to save Kratos and Atresus from the Sniper bots. Suddenly Kratos heard a loud noise coming from the other side, it was tank and it blast at the Sniper bots. Atresus was relief that they were saved thanks to the Doctor and Sackboy.

"Get inside, Quick!" The Doctor warned to Kratos and Atresus. As they got inside the tank, there are about to find more heroes who are under attack. Parappa the rapper is actually hiding away from the Judoons, he was too scared to use his rapping songs against the Judoons. Kratos came running towards the Judoons killing them with his mighty axe along with his son, Atresus.

"Wow! Thanks you guys that was awesome." Said Parappa.

"No, problem. We just need to find one more hero." The Doctor said as they head off back to their hiding place. While they were waiting for the Doctor to come back with all the heroes that she's found, Graham had a peak through to see if the Doctor is coming back. A tank was coming towards to the hiding place as the others were freighted that they are going to get blown up, but as the door open from the tank it was the Doctor.

"Blimey, Doc. I thought that tank was going to blow us up."

"Yeah, me too." Spyro agreed with Graham.

"Sorry, but I found all of the Heroes but not quite." The Doctor said. As they all gathered around, the Doctor had an idea to stop the Demon virus. "I really cannot fight alone, but I need to find way to kill It." The Doctor complained. The Doctor was still thinking a plan to kill the Demon virus, while Kratos gave the Doctor his axe.

"Take my axe, you'll need it to kill it." Said Kratos giving his axe to the Doctor.

"But, you might need it, Father." Said Atresus.

Kratos shakes his head to Atresus, finally someone else came in. It was Sir Daniel Fortesque who made it alive. "(Mumbled) Hello again." Sir Daniel Fortesque waved and smiles at everyone. Luckily he founds some heroes that could help and save PlayStation, the Doctor and the others felt glad when Sir Daniel Fortesque found all the heroes.

"Oh, well done. Sir Daniel." The Doctor exclaimed.

Sir Daniel Fortesque looked at Kratos he had no weapon when he gave his axe to the Doctor, Sir Daniel gave his mighty hammer Kratos for the final battle. "(Mumbled) Here, take my war hammer." Sir Daniel Fortesque gave the war hammer to Kratos. "(Mumbled) I got it from the Halls of Heroes." Kratos really liked the war hammer on how he holds it probably.

The others gathered around as they discuss a plan about the weak point of the Demon virus. She had the idea to use kratos axe on the Demon virus. "There is a weak point on the Demon, but it has to be killed." The Doctor said.

"For real." Ryan asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, in a matter of fact. The Demon virus can be killed and his creation will be gone like magic." She told Ryan. The Doctor pop her head as she looks around the area as the close is clear to go, the Doctor waved her left arm. Saying that enemies are not here which is okay to leave their hiding place.

Yaz looked around in the PlayStation lobby with all the mess of ruins. "I guess they did destroy most of it." Said Yaz. The Doctor, Ryan and Graham agreed with Yaz. Until the Doctor finally found the Demon virus, it has grown bigger that the Doctor didn't expected that the Demon virus can grow big and take over PlayStation. The Doctor finally spotted the weak point from the Demon virus.

"There it is, the weak point." The Doctor pointed her finger at the Demon virus.

"Oh, now I see it." Said Graham.

Suddenly the Daleks, the Cybermen, the Judoons and the Sniper bots. Have appeared from nowhere as they are ready to attack, but there was a blast coming from the tank that did destroy the Cybermen. It was Sackboy and Crash Bandicoot that they blow the Cybermen up.

"Thanks guys." Said the Doctor.

Next chapter


	8. Finallevel

Chapter 8: Final Level

Has the battle started, Kratos jumps from mid-air by slamming the Daleks with his war hammer. Raven pulls out the disco grenade and throws it at the Cybermen as they can't stop doing the robot dance. The Doctor, Yaz and Ryan are taking cover from the Judoons and the Sniper bots. But she finally found the weak spot of the Demon virus heart which she can't which is very high up.

"There's the heart, high up." Said the Doctor. "But I need to get there by killing it."

"How, Doctor?" Yaz asked.

Spyro came up to the Doctor, Yaz and Ryan. "I can get you over here, Doctor." Said Spyro. The Doctor hop's on Spyro as they fly to the Demon virus heart. Suddenly the Demon virus saw the Doctor and Spyro and whacked them falling to the ground, Spyro was terribly injured as his left leg was damage by the Demon virus.

"Spyro!" The Doctor panic and run towards Spyro. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"No, not really." Spyro weeps in pain. The Doctor sees an injured womb in Spyro's left leg. "It really hurts." Spyro had to lie down while the Doctor had go and find something that could heal him better. The Doctor heads over to a vending machine and smashes the glass. And she get a healing potion for Spyro.

"Got you a healing potion, hold still." She said as she pours it on Spyro left leg. Suddenly, a floating Dalek was about to exterminate the Doctor and Spyro. But they were finally saved by the Astro bots who are here to save PlayStation.

"Here, I need you guys to take care of Spyro." The Doctor hands Spyro over to the Astro bots for safety. The Doctor needed to find a way to kill the Demon virus, the Doctor saw a sharp broken glass on the floor. She picked it up and nearly cutted herself, but she really can't get up there to stab the Demon virus in the heart.

Ryan and Graham are under attack by the Cybermen as they are getting closer towards them. "There's too many of those Cybermen!" Cried Graham. They've kept on shooting and throwing grenades at the Cybermen, which they are still more coming on the attack. Luckily, the Nitro Squads are finally here to save the others from the Cybermen. Crash was very happy to see Tawna again as he dart towards her for a hug.

"Aww. Sweetie did you miss me?" Tawna asked Crash. Crash nodded that he really misses her so much. Ryan and Graham walked to the Nitro Squad by warning them.

"There's actually like too many Cybermen!" Said Ryan. "And we need to find the Doctor." The Nitro Squad looked around for the Doctor, but there was no sign of her. Until a ship came by as the ship landed safely, the doors open from the ship an Astro bot walked towards Ryan, Graham and the Nitro Squads. The Astro bots told them, that the Doctor needed to find another way to stop the Demon virus.

"You're saying that the Doctor, is going to find a way to kill the Demon virus." Graham asked. The Astro bots nodded, Graham and Ryan walked inside the ship along with the Nitro Squads. They saw Spyro lying down on a bed since he was badly injured by the Demon virus. Megumi sat next to Spyro as she put her hand on Spyro's cheek.

"How are you feeling alright, Spyro?" Megumi asked Spyro as he nodded to her.

"Yeah, much better." He exclaimed to Megumi. Yaz came inside the ship with all the others were here except the Doctor who wasn't here in the ship.

"Where's the Doctor?" Yaz asked.

"She's not here." Said Spyro. "We were going to defeat the Demon virus, but it already whacked us." The others felt worried about the Doctor, but they really needed to find her before she get killed by the Demon virus. The Ship started to set off as they are about to find the Doctor which they can locate to her on where abuts.

The others looked through the windows by looking for the Doctor. But there was still no sign of her around these areas. "Come on, Doc where are you?" Graham started to worry about the Doctor. Luckily, Ami finally spotted the Doctor by avoiding the Demon virus from it red light.

"You guys, I see her!" Said Ami.

"That Demon virus has got a red light on it eye." Ryan said. "We need to distract it before she get killed." They lower the ship down in front of the Doctor as they opened the door for the Doctor to come in. The Doctor was very glad as the others found her and brought her inside the ship.

"Quickly, Doc get in!" Cried Graham. The Doctor finally got on board to the ship as the door closed. But the battle is not over yet as the Doctor discuses another plan with the others and the Nitro Squads, Yaz noticed that the Doctor is carrying a broken sharp glass in her hands.

"Doctor, why are you carrying a sharp broken glass?" Yaz asked.

"Good question Yaz, I actually found it from the floor." The Doctor said. "I know me and Spyro tried to kill it, but it already whacked us. So I'm not going fail this again, but stabbing it through the heart isn't going to work… I need something that could kill it." An Astro bot walked towards a fridge and got out a death potion and pours it on a broken glass.

The Doctor gave a handshake to an Astro bot for the death potion that could really work, they turned the engine as they got up higher to towards to the Demon virus. The Doctor opened the escape hatch and got up top of the roof, but the Demon virus saw her and roared at her but the Doctor glared at the Demon virus while she is holding the broken glass.

The heroes of PlayStation saw the Doctor on top of the ship as they know the Doctor is finally going to defeat the Demon virus once and for all. "Oi! Demon virus!" The Doctor shouted at the Demon virus. "Your rain of evil, is coming to an end." The Demon glared at her as she runs and jumps towards the Demon virus's heart and stabs it.

The Demon virus screams in pain as it finally dies into red dust, the Demon virus creation has faded away and disappeared. The PlayStation heroes celebrated the victory as the Demon virus is no longer to take over PlayStation, suddenly the Doctor panicked in fear as she started fall to the ground. The others and the Nitro Squads panicked too as they saw Doctor falling down from killing the Demon virus.

Luckily, some of Spyro friends were here to save the Doctor from falling. The Dragons pulled out their biggest blanket as the Doctor was lucky to be saved from the Dragons. The Doctor was very glad that the Dragons have saved from falling.

"Thank you, lads." The Doctor exclaimed to the Dragons.

The others were relief that the Dragons finally saved the Doctor, Yaz darted towards the Doctor giving her a big hug. "Thank god, you are okay Doctor." Yaz smiled and hugged the Doctor. The Dragons turn towards Spyro coming out from the ship, they were surprised to see him, safe and sound.

"Spyro! Glad to see you in safe hands with others, how are you by the way?" The Dragons asked Spyro.

"Yeah I feel good and better right now." He said to the Dragons. The Dragons hold Spyro safely from his injury, after the Doctor killed the Demon virus. They've back home to their game as Crash ran towards the Dragons by giving Spyro a wumpa fruit to eat. "Wow, thanks buddy." Said Spyro as Crash hugged him.

The PlayStation heroes cleanup the mess after the disaster from the Demon virus attacks. Sir Daniel Fortesque finally sees Isabella as he walks to her by giving her a kiss on the hand, she smiled at Sir Daniel Fortesque very warmly to him and she kissed him on his cheek bone.

"Oh, Sir Daniel, I missed you so much." She exclaimed to Sir Daniel Fortesque.

"(Mumbled) And I have missed you too my dear lady, Isabella." Sir Daniel Fortesque smiled at Isabella as heads back to his game, Isabella waved her hands to say goodbye to Sir Daniel Fortesque.

The Doctor and the others were glad that the disaster was finally over and finished, which they are trying to find a way out from the PlayStation. "Doc, how are we going to get out from here." Graham asked. The Doctor looked around for an exit sign. But she really can't even see on around here.

"Well, I don't see an exit sign, Graham." The Doctor said. Until Crash tapped on the Doctor's leg because he knows where the exit is. The Doctor and the others followed Crash to the PlayStation lobby where they can finally see the exit with the entrance to the way out from PlayStation. Before they could go back, Crash came up to the Doctor and hugged her that he will miss as a friend. "Goodbye, Crash and Tawna. Hopefully I will miss you lot." The Doctor hugged Crash and Tawna as they leave PlayStation.

Tawna look Crash when he is feeling sad before Tawna happily embraces Crash . "Don't worry, sweetheart they might be back soon." Said Tawna. Crash and Tawna headed back to their game where the Nitro Squads are waiting for them.

Meanwhile, back home. The Doctor and the others are finally back home safely from their long adventure in PlayStation, but Ryan and the Doctor thought about playing on Crash Team Racing Nitro Fuelled. "Well, since were back how about we play on Crash Team Racing Nitro Fuelled." Ryan suggested. The Doctor agreed with Ryan.

"Yeah, why not." The Doctor agreed. Ryan and the Doctor were playing Crash Team Racing Nitro Fuelled as they started to enjoy it, Graham was amused with the Doctor skills of racing.

"Blimey, Doc you are really better at this game." Said Graham.

"Yeah, best game ever." The Doctor happily exclaimed.

"I'm quite surprised that you are winning against, Ryan." Said Yaz. Ryan laughed a bit from Yaz. The Doctor really enjoyed with every moment with her friends with lots of adventures that they've been through from monsters they've battle against.

The end


End file.
